Three Kits, Three Clans, One Destiny
by Author ReWritten
Summary: "Once, my kit there were three" Calm Lakeclan and hot-headed Swiftclan live side by side. Their warrior ancestors Lostclan guide them. But three kits are born, one to Lakeclan, one to Swiftclan, and the third to Scarclan. These three kits will determine the fates of their clans. But these three are not truly kits; they are something much, much more dangerous.
1. Cats of the Clans

**Scarclan**

Leader- Cloudstar- white she-cat with a brown speckled muzzle and purple eyes *

Deputy- Foxfire- red she-cat with green eyes *

Medicine Cat- Whiteleaf- gray she-cat with white left front paw, and blue eyes *

Apprentice- Lilypaw

Warriors

Dognose- pale tom with a clawed nose and gray eyes "Owlheart" *

Apprentice- Silverpaw

Grassfire- black tom with green eyes*

Firelight- red tom with silver eyes, gluttonous appetite, "Gluttonbelly" *

Starfire- white she-cat with orange eyes *

Apprentice- Tigerpaw

Scarclaw- black tom with blue eyes "Scourge" *

Apprentice- Blazepaw

Swanwing- white she-cat with gray eyes and a fluffy tail*

Apprentice- Robinpaw

Oddeye- gray she-cat with one blue eye and one red eye

Apprentice- Bluepaw

Apprentices

Lilypaw- gray she-cat with brown eyes*

Silverpaw- tan tom with one white paw and blue eyes

Tigerpaw- brown tom with black stripes, pale yellow eyes, and a cut over his nose from being attacked by a bird as a kit

Blazepaw- tawny she-cat with amber eyes*

Robinpaw- white tom with gray eyes*

Bluepaw- gray tom with a blue tint to his fur and bluish-gray eyes

Queens

Lilacnose- black she-cat with purple eyes, mate of Firelight*

(kits; Petalkit, Thornkit, Sharpkit)

Amberlight- amber she-cat with brown eyes, mate of Grassfire*

(kits; Leafkit, Rowankit, and Redkit)

Elders

Deerpelt- tan tom with blue eyes and a white-speckled back

**Lakeclan**

Leader- Whitestar- white tom with blue eyes and a brown paw

Apprentice- Ebonypaw

Deputy- Rosebud- caramel she-cat with red-tinted eyes

Medicine Cat- Speckleback- brown tom with a black-speckled back and blue eyes

Apprentice- Mistpaw

Warriors

Sagefur- gray she-cat with amber eyes

Riverfur- white she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice- Stonepaw

Scaleclaw- tan tom with green eyes and flaking claws

Apprentice- Greypaw

Snakeheart- white furred tom with serpent-green eyes

Fisheyes- gray tom with blue eyes

Apprentice- Silverpaw

Adderfang- tan tom with gray eyes

Apprentice- Goldpaw

Apprentices

Goldpaw- grey tom with gold eyes

Silverpaw- gray tom with green eyes

Graypaw- black tom with gray eyes

Mistpaw- gray she-cat with blue eyes

Stonepaw- white she-cat with blue eyes

Ebonypaw- black she-cat with gold eyes

Queens

Swiftwater- tan she-cat with blue eyes, mate of Scaleclaw

(kits; Whitekit, Ashkit, and Dawnkit)

Quickclaw- grey she-cat with green eyes, mate of Fisheyes

(Snowkit)

Elders

Lakerush- gray tom with white eyes, blind

Silverfur- gray she-cat with torn ears and gold eyes, deaf

**Swiftclan**

Leader- Windstar- tan tom with white eyes

Deputy- Ashfur- gray tom with black splotches and one huge paw

Medicine Cat- Oakstep- red tom with orange eyes

Apprentice- Amberpaw

Warriors

Leaftangle- yellow tom with green eyes

Roseclaw- pinkish-white she-cat with blue eyes

Thornscruff- gray tom with blue eyes

Softnose- bluish she-cat with a white belly and gray eyes

Apprentice- Mousepaw

Songbird- silver she-cat with cyan eyes

Apprentice- Deerpaw

Quick-eye- white tom with one red eye and one white eye

Apprentice- Jinxpaw

Swiftscratch- black tom with gold-speckled green eyes

Fallentree- brown tom with green eyes and a twisted leg

Speedclaw- arrogant silver tom with brown eyes

Apprentice- Foxpaw

Apprentices

Amberpaw- white she-cat with amber eyes

Deerpaw- tan tom with brown eyes and a white-speckled back

Jinxpaw- klutzy red tom with blue eyes

Mousepaw- brown she-cat with orange eyes

Foxpaw- red she-cat with gold eyes

Queens

Berryteeth- pinkish-white female with pink-stained teeth and green eyes, Speedclaw's mate

(kits; Ashkit, Robinkit, Jaykit, Thornkit, and Cheetahkit

Redtail- red-striped yellow she-cat with amber eyes, Fallentree's mate

(kits; Speedkit, Treekit, Owlkit, and Windkit)

Elders

Slowscratch- gray tom with gray eyes

Softstep- white she-cat with scratched-up pads and green eyes

**Past Scarclan**

Leader: Darkstar- black tom with one red eye one clawed-out eye

Deputy: Cloudsmoke- white she-cat with a brown-speckled muzzle and purple eyes

Medicine Cat: Deerpelt- tan tom with blue eyes and a white-speckled back  
Apprentice- Whitepaw

Warriors

Foxfire- red she-cat with green eyes  
Apprentice- Starpaw

Owlheart- pale tom with gray eyes  
Apprentice: Firepaw

Grassfire-black tom with green eyes  
Apprentice: Lilacpaw

Amberlight-amber she-cat with brown eyes

Apprentice: Silverpaw

Swanwing- white she-cat with grey eyes and a fluffy tail  
Apprentice: Bluepaw

Oddeye- gray she-cat with one red eye and one blue eye

Apprentices

Whitepaw-gray she-cat with white left front paw and blue eyes

Starpaw- white she-cat with orange eyes

Firepaw- red tom with silver eyes and a gluttonous appetite

Lilacpaw-black she-cat with purple eyes

Silverpaw- tan tom with one white paw and blue eyes

Bluepaw-black she-cat with blue eyes

Queens

Moonshine: gray she-cat with black eyes; Owlheart's mate

(kits; Blazekit, Robinkit, Lilykit)

Berryclaw: white she-cat with pink eyes and a black paw; Grassfire's mate

(kits; Tigerkit, Bluekit)


	2. Chapter 1

**Lakeclan**

Quickclaw convulsed in her nest, her unsheathed claws nearly missing Swiftwater and her kits and Speckleback.

Speckleback leapt backwards. "Quickclaw, please calm down!" he mewed. "It's only kits!"

Fisheyes paced outside the nursery, hearing his queen's cries. He whirled again, only to run into Whitestar.

The white tom purred softly. "All right, Fisheyes?"

"Quickclaw, she's-"

"I know, I know," soothed Whitestar. "My daughter is helping remember?"

Fisheyes fixed his agitated blue gaze on his leader. "But, what if she dies?" he yowled, shaking.

Whitestar narrowed ice-blue eyes. "It's not certain, but Starclan should make sure she doesn't."

Another yowl of pain came from the nursery and Fisheyes looked as though he wanted to die. "Please, please, Starclan, let my mate-"

"Fisheyes!" Speckleback came pelting out of the nursery. "It's not going well, she's losing blood. The kit's alive, but just barely. I need you to take him to my den and keep him warm."

Mistpaw raced out, gripping a fluffy white kit in her jaws. Fisheyes took the little tom in a daze. "Go!" hissed Mistpaw, racing back into the nursery.

Fisheyes somehow made it into the medicine cat den and curled up in one of the vacant nests. The fluffy white kit curled up beside him, eyes still closed.

"I will protect you, kit," he promised, "Even while your mother is dead, I will protect you."

The kit whimpered in his sleep. Fisheyes nosed him gently. "I will make sure you live," he swore.

* * *

**Swiftclan**

Redtail nosed her new kits. Fallentree leaned over her. "What do you want to call them?" he whispered, staring with pride at his kits.

"This one should be Treekit," she nosed a brown she-cat, "because she looks like you. This one will be Windkit, for the wind that blew the tree down," she nuzzled the little reddish-brown tom fondly, "This one shall be Owlkit, for the owl that cried when you were stuck," she licked the head of the tiny yellow tom.

"What about this one?" asked Fallentree, nuzzling the little silver-blue tom. "Funny, he looks nothing like either of us."

"Speedkit," decided Redtail, "because he both looks like him and Speedclaw helped you out from under the tree."

"Hmm," was the only answer Fallentree gave as he stared at the kit. "I have a strange feeling that this one will be the odd kit out."

"Fallentree!" scolded Redtail "That's awful!"

Fallentree beat a hasty retreat.

The yellow queen stared musingly at her kit. "And yet," she continued "He may be right."

* * *

**Scarclan**

Whiteleaf stared at the little kit that was cuddled against her side. She had broken the warrior code. How was she going to explain this?

She could say he was a kittypet kit. That would work, since he looked nothing like her or Dognose. Yes, that would work. She would just have to get Lilypaw to keep her mouth shut and hide the kit in the medicine cat den until she could act like she had found him.

"Lilypaw!" she crooned quietly.

"Yes, White-!" Lilypaw stopped dead and stared at the tiny kit curled next to her mentor. "Whiteleaf, what-?"

"Shhhh, shush, shush," murmured Whiteleaf.

"You broke the warrior-!"

"Yes, Lilypaw, I did!" snapped Whiteleaf. "And if you tell anyone, I will feed you deathberries."

Lilypaw snapped her mouth shut. Her brown eyes welled up with tears.

Whiteleaf sighed. "If you help me, you can name him," she coaxed. Maybe the stupid she-cat would take the bait.

She did. "Okay," sighed the mouse-brained gray she-cat. She brightened almost instantly "Can we call him Darkkit?"

"No," answered Whiteleaf "Darkkit is an odd name."

"How about Shadowkit?"

"Perfect," purred Whiteleaf, smiling down at her kit. "Shadowkit is a wonderful name, Lilypaw."

Lilypaw beamed, not knowing the dangerous life ahead of her.

**Whoa! Three kits each with different families and different clans, yet all are entwined into one destiny.**

**A.N. Shadowkit is not named among the Scarclan kits because he is Whiteleaf's.**

**Mado: Dognose is father of a cursed kit. Is that special enough for you?**


End file.
